Klaus and Aurora
The relationship between the Original Hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson and the non-original Vampire Aurora de Martel. Klaus and Aurora began their relationship some time after the Mikaelson Family came to the Count De Martel's castle. Soon after Aurora caught the eye of Klaus and they fell in love. History 1002, Southern France and Aurora first see each other.]] Niklaus and his family disguised themselves as Nobles in order to hide in plain sight and stayed at the Count De Martel's castle. It was there that Klaus and Aurora first laid eyes on one another. Klaus remarked how Aurora was exquisite. They soon fell in love and began their secret affair. Not long after Lucien became a vampire, Aurora soon discovered what Klaus and his family were. Regardless of this revelation, she still loved him all the same, even after he revealed that he killed his mother. Not wanting to be apart from him, Aurora killed herself and became a vampire so that she and Klaus could be together forever. When Mikael eventually found Klaus and his siblings, Klaus soon asked Aurora to run with him and his family so they could be together, but she broke his heart. Unbeknownst to him, Aurora had been inadvertently compelled by Elijah out of anger when he discovered the truth about their mother. The Originals Series In For the Next Millennium, it was revealed that in order to hide from Mikael, Klaus and his family disguised themselves as Nobles. In doing so they are welcome into the Count De Martel's home and are introduced to the Counts family including the Lady Aurora. Upon seeing her for the first time Klaus thought she was exquisite. In I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans, Klaus tells Elijah of his affair with Aurora. During Klaus' previous stay there, he and Aurora kept their love a secret from her brother Tristan and of course Lucien. When Lucien found them together, he was heartbroken leaving Klaus and Aurora feeling guilty. When Aurora discovered that Tristan had received word that a man was in her room, she asked Klaus to leave. Unfortunately Lucien was left behind to receive the punishment in Klaus' stead. In The Axeman's Letter, it is revealed that Elijah compelled Aurora to break up with Klaus. It all started whenElijah revealed to her that his family was fleeing. Elijah then accidentally compelled her to reveal that Klaus killed his mother. In anger Elijah, still unknowingly, compelled Aurora to despise Klaus and break up with him. Aurora reveals this to a shocked Klaus and later, Klaus brutally fights with Elijah because of the revelation of what he had done a thousand years ago. In Beautiful Mistake, Klaus takes Aurora on a tour of New Orleans as a method of getting her to open up to him. She easily deduces this, yet plays along. Eventually, the two return to the Abattoir, where Klaus shows her a painting of her, long encased in a wall, admitting that he never did stop loving her. They kiss then the two make love in Klaus' bedroom. After getting redressed, Klaus receives a phone-call from Elijah, telling him of what has happened to Rebekah. Aurora, upon waking, quickly realizes this, and tells him of Lucien and Tristan's plan to utilize a cursed medallion to traps the Originals in an unbreakable barrier for all time, ensuring that nothing can harm them. Aurora tells Klaus not to fret, she soon reveals that she sent members of her line, vampires loyal to her, along with Tristan's forces to capture Rebekah, and tells Klaus that Rebekah shall remain safe. She then tells him to return to bed. In Out of the Easy, In The Other Girl in New Orleans, Quotes :Klaus: "She is exquisite." :-- For the Next Millennium ---- :Klaus: "I never meant for you to know me. I never meant to let you in. But then, I should not have kissed you. Not the first time. Certainly not the second. There is a light in you so bright it makes me feel like the man I wish I was... and forget the thing I am. I am chained to certain hungers, and have damned another to my fate...You've seen what we do-- we hunt. We feed. We kill. But what I am, I can't answer. My family are the first-- there is no name for it. But I also desire. Deeply. And I can love... As I love you." :Aurora: "Ooh, how you loathe me, so certain I've come to do you harm. Yet, as I recall, we did plenty of harm to each other. And, if I'm not mistaken, we both rather liked it, didn't we?" :Aurora: "Do you remember what that first time felt like, to be with someone every bit as powerful, as tormented, and as cursed as you?" :Aurora: "Look me in the eye and tell me that you haven't thought about what we had every day for the last thousand years. You want to know why I have come? Because after a thousand years of trying to erase your touch, your smell, the taste of your lips... I'm here for you." :Klaus:"We could have been the greatest love story ever told, perhaps you have forgotten why we are not." :-- The Axeman's Letter ---- :Aurora: "You know, over the long centuries, I would dream of you, My bright light in an ocean of darkness, whose despair mirrored my own, and whose love brought me a joy I had not felt, and have not felt since." :Klaus: "Two hundred years ago, it was my art studio. It became a tomb for my memory of you.I thought that if I painted what haunted me, I could free myself of you forever. In all my years, I have never been more wrong about anything." :-- Beautiful Mistake ---- :Klaus: "I tire of this fantasy. You are someone I left behind long ago. And there is nothing between us now." :Aurora: "You're angry. We say things to hurt each other when we're angry, that's what lovers do, but I know that I am the one for you. As I know that you will thank me, eventually, for killing your little human pet." :Klaus: "You presume to know me? Then know this: I will gladly end you for what you did to Camille. But first, I'm gonna make you suffer in ways your spoiled little mind cannot possibly imagine. And when it's over, when your sweet recollections have been rendered obsolete, you will associate my name with fear and pain and perhaps the dull realization that you are nothing to me." :-- The Other Girl in New Orleans Gallery Picture Normal_TO305_0084KlausRebekah-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0090Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0099Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0113Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0137KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0521KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0558Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0597Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0616Klaus_Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0926Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1111KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1143Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1787Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_1798Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2052KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2059Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_2063Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2116KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2122KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2133Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2143KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2198KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2350KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2361KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2368Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2404Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2446KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2621Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_2945Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_3215KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0131Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0888KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0901KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0923Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1394Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_1906KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1949Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_1950Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1972KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1979Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1982Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_2384KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_2435KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_2442Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_2456Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_2480KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_3081KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_3085Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_3261Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0126KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0141Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0147Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_0278KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0325KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0979Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0980Aurora-KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0990KlausAuroraTristanLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_1380Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_1498KlausAuroraTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2768KlausElijahAuroraLucien-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2794KlausAurora.jpg TO308_2161KlausAurora.jpg TO308_2435Aurora-Klaus.jpg TO308_2509KlausAurora.jpg TO308_2557Klaus-Aurora.jpg TO308_2611Aurora-Klaus.jpg Video The Originals 3x01 Klaus sees Aurora The Originals 3x5 - Klaus's letter to Aurora. Opening scene The Originals 3x5 - Klaus tells Aurora that he killed Esther The Originals 3x05 - Klaus & Aurora reunite The Originals 3x05 Klaus Aurora Vampire make-out The Originals 3x06 Klaus & Aurora "I promise I won't bite" Trivia *Aurora was compelled to break Klaus's heart. Her compulsion was lifted when Elijah was daggered for the first time in 1114 by the Brotherhood of the Five. *Even though Aurora was Klaus's lover, Rebekah was the one to turn her into a vampire. *Aurora became a vampire to be with Klaus. *Aurora was the first person Klaus ever told about killing his mother. *They both still have deep feelings for each other after a thousand years. *They were the first ever Vampire couple. *Klaus fought Elijah for Aurora *She has Rebekah but she will give her back under her terms *Aurora had kidnapped Camille, Klaus became aware that Aurora is the one who has taken her in The Other Girl in New Orleans. *Aurora had a hand in killing Camille in Savior, in which Klaus wakes up to find her lifeless with her throat been slit. See More Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:The Originals Characters Category:Enemy Relationship